(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a scanner, particularly to the cover of a scanner, copier, facsimile, etc.
(2) Brief Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a prior art scanner. The main body has a frame 10 and a scan window 12, on which a piece of paper P is placed. The scanner includes a cover having a lid 11 which is closed during scanning. The soft plate 15, which is slightly smaller than the scan window 12, is attached under the lid 11 through a block 13 made of foam rubber or sponge and presses against the piece of paper P, so that the paper lies flat against the scan window 12.
The soft plate 15 and the block 13, to which the soft plate 15 is attached, occupy vertical space and increase the cost of the cover. When the cover is lifted, the cover tends to suck the paper and to fly the paper.
An object of this invention is to reduce the overall thickness of the cover. Another object of this invention is to reduce the cost of the cover. Still another object of this invention is to avoid the scan paper from flying when the cover is lifted.
These objects are achieved by replacing the soft plate with an elastic convex bottom plate. An air duct is provided between the cover and the elastic plate, so that the paper does not fly when the cover is lifted.